


Birthday Surprise.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Brother/Brother Incest, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Retirement, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's Dean's birthday and Sam plans a little surprise for his soulmate.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Birthday Surprise.

Sam had sent Dean on a beer run hoping it would take him a while. The older Winchester had been out for almost forty-five minutes when Sam got a text saying Dean was on his way back home. He pulled the Mexican food out of the oven and set it up in the library at one of the bigger tables. He also grabs two glasses and a bottle of Jameson Whiskey. Sam took a deep breath when he heard his brother coming into the Bunker.

“Do you know how long he took me to find this beer?” He asked as he walked into the library.

“Yeah, I do. I needed you to leave, so I could finish your birthday dinner.” Sam smiled shyly.

Dean looked at the table and back to Sam. “Sammy.”

“I made enchiladas, Mexican rice, and refried beans. I also made a salad that you don't have to eat.” 

The two brothers sat at the table with each other. Sam poured them both a glass of whiskey. They both got themselves a plate of food. They talked about life and hunts while they ate. 

“Sam this was amazing. Thank you.” He reached across the table and squeezed his soulmate's hand. 

*****

Sam pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. He took a deep breath and slid it over to the older man. Dean opened it the note and read it out loud. 

“I like you. You like me. Do me a favor, And marry me.” He looked at his soulmate shocked. 

“We've been together since I was a teenager. I know we've had rough times but my love for you never changed. I love you so much Dee and I would love to marry you.” 

Sam slid a ring box to his brother. Dean opened the ring box and looked at the ring. The ring was white gold with their birthstones garnet and emerald. The older man picked up the ring and walked over to Sam. He sat on his brother's lap. 

“Yes Sammy, I'll marry you.” 

Sam took the ring out of the box and slid on Dean's ring finger. “I love you, so much Dean.” 

“I love you too.” He leaned down and kissed the younger man softly. 

“Charlie got you a new birth certificate and stuff like that with the last name Smith, so when we get married you take can the Winchester last name again. She also somehow transferred money into a bank account for us as a gift.” 

“She's insane.” He looked at his soulmate and smiled softly. “I want a wedding Sam, something small with Jack, Charlie, Donna, Jodie nad the girls.” 

“I would love that. Maybe we can get married in the mountains in the fall.” 

“That would be perfect. Sammy, can we take a vacation?”   
“Of course. We have more than enough money for it. She put enough in the account that we could buy a house and retire if we wanted to.” Sam said softly. 

The older man smiled at him. “I would like that. I mean all of them, a vacation, buying a home, and retiring. You can go back to college and I could open a garage.” 

The younger man kissed his brother. “I would love that and would be amazing. It's going to be great, I promise.” 

*****

Just then they heard Jack coming into the Bunker. Dean stayed on his brother's lap and smiled down at him. The younger man tighten his hold around his brother's waist and kissed his shoulder. 

“Happy birthday, Dean. I got a pie for you” Jack said with a smile. 

“Thank you. It looks amazing.” 

“You're welcome.” Jack said. 

Jack grabbed a knife, cut the pie for them, and put a piece for each of them. He sat beside Sam and Dean, he looked down at the ring on the older man's fingers. 

“What's the ring for?” 

“You know how Sam and I are soulmates?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Jack said.

“We're going to get married in the fall. We're also going to buy a home and leave hunting, you can live with us if you would like to.” 

Sam smiled softly as he listened to Dean talks to Jack about everything. The young nephilim got up and hugged them both. 

“I would love that.” The nephilim said with a bright smile. 

The Winchester continued to talk about their plans with the younger man who had become like a son to them. They were all happy to start a new life together with their little mismatched family.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm sucker for marriage proposal on birthdays and Christmas lol. I just love stories like that :)


End file.
